SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) is a kind of IC (Integrated Circuit) used for a cellular phone and so on. SIM card has, for example, an EEPROM (Electrically Erasable Programmable ROM) and an OTP (One Time Programmable ROM). The EEPROM is used as a writable and erasable non-volatile memory. The OTP is used as a non-volatile memory capable of being written only one time. Due to two kinds of non-volatile memories, control circuits for each memory are needed in addition to the kinds of non-volatile memories. Therefore, there are problems that a manufacturing cost of the IC increases and that a volume thereof becomes large.